1950
]] '']] '']] in ''Hold That Pose.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (general release) *February 15 - Cinderella (Boston, Massachusetts) *February 22 - Cinderella (Chicago, Illinois)/(New York City, New York) *March 4 - Cinderella (general release) *July 19 - Treasure Island Shorts *January 6 - Pluto's Heart Throb *January 20 - Lion Around *February 10 - Pluto and the Gopher *February 24 - How to Ride a Horse *March 3 - The Brave Engineer *March 25 - Crazy Over Daisy *April 7 - Wonder Dog *April 21 - Funny Little Bunnies (re-release) *April 28 - Trailer Horn *May 19 - Primitive Pluto *June 9 - Puss Cafe *June 30 - Motor Mania *July 7 - The Grasshopper and the Ants (re-release) *July 19 - In Beaver Valley *July 21 - Pests of the West *August 11 - Food for Feudin' *August 25 - Brave Little Tailor (re-release) *September 1 - Hook, Lion and Sinker *September 22 - Camp Dog *October 13 - Bee at the Beach *November 3 - Hold That Pose *November 23 - The Moth and the Flame (re-release) *November 24 - Morris, the Midget Moose *December 15 - Out on a Limb *December 30 - Donald's Golf Game (re-release) Character debuts *January 20 - Louie the Mountain Lion *February 15 - Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Jaq and Gus, Lucifer, Bruno, Major, Prince Charming, the King, the Grand Duke, Mice, Birds, Fairy Godmother, Cinderella's Father, Herald, Mary, Royal Guards *March 3 - Casey Jones *May 19 - Primo *June 9 - Milton *July 19 - Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Israel Hands *September 1 - Little Louie *November 3 - Humphrey the Bear *November 24 - Morris the Midget Moose, Thunderclap, Balsam Television *December 25 - One Hour in Wonderland, the first Disney production made for television, premieres. Books *''Mickey Mouse's Picnic'' *''Donald Duck's Toy Train'' People Births *January 2 - Gary Morgan (actor) *January 16 - Debbie Allen (actress, choreographer, dancer, television director, and television producer) *February 5 **Jonathan Freeman (actor, voice actor, singer, and puppeteer) **Jordan Kerner (producer) *February 8 - Ron Husband (animator) *February 17 - Alan Burnett (animator, producer, director, storyboard artist, and screenwriter) *February 18 - John Hughes (producer, director, and screenwriter) *February 22 - Julie Walters (actress, voice actress, and novelist) *February 24 - George Thorogood (vocalist and guitarist) *March 8 - Dan Read (background artist) *March 13 - William H. Macy (actor, screenwriter, teacher, and theater director) *March 20 - William Hurt (actor) *March 26 **Martin Short (comedian, actor, voice artist, writer, singer, and producer) **Alan Silvestri (composer) *March 30 - Robbie Coltrane (actor, voice actor, comedian, and author) *April 11 - Bill Irwin (actor, clown, and comedian) *April 12 - David Cassidy (actor, singer, and musician) *April 13 - Ron Perlman (actor and voice actor) *April 18 - Kenny Ortega (producer, director, and choreographer) *April 28 - Jay Leno (comedian, actor, voice actor, producer, and television host) *May 12 - Bruce Boxleitner (actor) *May 13 **Stevie Wonder (singer and musician) **Joe Johnston (film director and former special effects artist) *May 17 - Howard Ashman (playwright, lyricist, libretto, and musician) *May 18 - Mark Mothersbaugh (composer) *May 25 - Bill Rogers (voice actor) *June 10 - Ed Naha (writer, producer, and screenwriter) *July 5 - Huey Lewis (musician, songwriter, and actor) *July 10 - Nick Jameson (actor, voice actor, songwriter, composer, musician, and producer) *August 3 - Jo Marie Payton (actress, voice actress, and singer) *August 6 - Dorian Harewood (actor and voice actor) *August 13 - Jane Carr (actress and voice actress) *August 27 - Charles Fleischer (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, and musician) *September 21 - Bill Murray (actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer) *September 29 - Tetsuo Kanao (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 1 - Randy Quaid (actor and voice actor) *October 5 - Jeff Conaway (actor) *October 7 - Hugh Fraser (actor, theatre director, and author) *October 10 - Jerry Tondo (actor and voice actor) *October 20 **Tom Petty (singer, songwriter, and voice actor) **William Russ (actor and television director) **Tom Schulman (screenwriter, producer, and director) *October 22 - Patricia Parris (voice actress and actress) *October 31 - John Candy (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 4 - John Vickery (actor and singer) *November 10 - Peter Schneider (film and theatrical producer and former Disney President) *November 14 - Roger Birnbaum (film producer) *November 16 - David Leisure (actor and voice actor) *November 28 - Ed Harris (actor, voice actor, producer, director, and screenwriter) *December 10 - Gregg Berger (voice actor and comedian) *December 12 - Darleen Carr (actress and voice actress) *December 13 - Wendie Malick (actress, voice actress, comedian, and model) *December 18 - Leonard Maltin (film critic, historian, and author) *December 21 - Jeffrey Katzenberg (film producer and former chairman of Walt Disney Studios) *December 29 - Jon Polito (actor and voice actor) Deaths *March 19 - Edgar Rice Burroughs (author) es:1950 fr:1950 ru:1950 Category:Years in Disney history